First Love vs True Love
by TheMadTeaPatty
Summary: just our lovable love square getting together. reveal fic, Marichat


**hello, everyone. Welcome to my new one-shot. first time trying one of these so I hope it's to all of your likeings**

 **i own nothing and i literly cant wait for season 2**

* * *

It all started innocently enough. Chat would pop by to see Marinette every week. First, it started as just to make sure she was ok after she was caught in the middle of an Akuma attack. Then after he realized Mari could talk to him without any problems. Unlike how she talked with Adrien. He just kept going back. They would talk for hours. Laugh at each other's jokes and play video games like ultimate mecha strike 3, which she always seemed to win. Chat didn't realize he was starting to fall for her till one day in class when Chloe started acting like her usual self.

"I mean what does Chat Noir even do? He destroys everything he touches, literally. Ladybug would be so much better without him. He's just the stupid sidekick. A waste of space if you ask me."  
"Chloe, what is wrong with you? Ladybug and Chat Noir are partners. They need each other. They balance each other out. Just because ladybug can cleanse the Akuma doesn't mean she can handle them on her own. She needs him as much as he needs her." Marinette springs out of her seat next to Alya down to where Chloe was standing.

Meanwhile, Adrien sits at his desk watching in awe at how quickly Marinette comes to his defense. That's the moment he realized Mari cares not just for his perfect model self, but masked kitty self as well. The way he truly wishes to be. Marinette is the one who knows him inside and out. He knew she used to have a crush on him as Adrien and that's why she could never talk to him. But since Chat had been visiting her, she's become more confident and she's actually friends with Adrien. If Mari actually still had feelings for Adrien would it be ok for him to ask her out? He cared for her as both Adrien and Chat. So technically their feelings were mutual, but if she started dating Adrien could she still hang out with Chat the same way. Or could he be with her as Adrien that way? Would she wonder why Chat stopped visiting her? Maybe he could tell her he was Chat? No, that was not possible; Ladybug would kill him if anyone found out either of their identities.

Before Adrien could finish his thoughts the teacher came in and demanded all the students take their seats. He sat in his seat but couldn't pay that much attention to the lesson. But what he could hear were his love and her best friend talking behind him.

"Girl, I had no idea you were such a big Chat Noir fan. I knew you liked Adrien but Chat Noir too. You definitely have a type." Alya giggled to herself

In the seat below Adrien couldn't help but think 'type? Try just the one guy'

"Honestly Alya. With Chat Noir, it's not a fan thing. We're kind of friends. After I helped him when Nathaniel got akumatized we've kind of stayed in contact.

"Oh my god girl, are you in love with Chat Noir? Why didn't you tell me any of this? I thought we were best friends. What about Adrien? Is this why you've been acting normal?

Do you know love him anymore?"

"Alya calm down. I didn't tell you because I knew you would act like this. And with Adrien we're friends and that's how I want to keep things. He'll never see me as anything more than a friend and I'm ok with that. As for my feelings for Chat" Marinette paused "I think I have been for a while"

With hearing this it made Adrien's heart leap out of his chest. He felt bad for eavesdropping but now he had a plan to capture his princess's heart.

 **Patrol (a week later)**

"Are you ok Chat? You haven't been your naturally flirty self?" Ladybug questioned

"I'm fine M'lady. Just dealing with some stuff right now. I've been debating about telling this girl that I have feelings for her"

"Awe Kitty has a girlfriend" Ladybug teased "So who is this lucky girl? Anyone, I know?"

"Actually it's the Marinette girl I had to protect from the Akuma when you had that secret mission. I've been hanging out with her as Chat. She makes me happy LB. She is such an amazing person. And she actually likes spending time with me. She's friends with who I truly am instead of who I am to the world."

Chat Noir could feel the blush forming on his cheeks. Marinette was the first one to truly care about who he is. Ladybug never wanted to get that close. Their best friends but they don't know anything about each other. Mari knew both sides of him and chose the real him but still wanted model self as a friend.

"Tell her Kitty. I've talked to her every now and then. I think she's perfect for you. I'm rooting for you 100%. It's important to be with the one you truly love." Ladybug paused and looked at her feet before returning her eyes to the one she loved. "And if it comes to the time when you feel you need to revile yourself to her. Do it. Just make sure you both want to know. It's not a good idea to go into a relationship with out truly knowing who the other person is. You have my permission kitty."

"Are you sure LB. that's a big thing? We don't even know who each other are."

"We're partner's kitty. Not lovers"

And with a final hug Ladybug yo-yo-ed herself away.

 **Later that night**

Marinette was doing her homework when she heard a tapping on her trap door. She raced to the trap-door to unlock it. She wasn't expecting to see him so soon.

"Chat what are you doing here so late?"

"Well hello to you too Princess" Chat gave his Cheshire grin

"Chat I'm serious. What's up with you tonight?"

"I have to tell you something important, Princess. And I just couldn't wait till tomorrow"

"Oh no don't tell me you're going to try to reveal yourself again" Marinette had annoyance in her voice but a smile on her face.

"It's along that line. But I have something important to say first." Chat took his love by the hands and led her to the chase. "Maybe sit down. This is kind of big"

Marinette did as she was told. She knew what Chat was going to tell her. But she was still nervous about the rest of it. Chat held both of her hands in his as he leaned down on his knees in front of her.

"What's going on Chat?

"Mari, we've been friends awhile now. You know me better than anyone. Even with me behind this mask. I'm myself like this. I'm free. Princess, I know you in and out of the mask. And I realized every time I would see you that I was falling more and more in love with you. I love you Marinette. I understand if you don't feel the same. I just want you to be happy. Even if it's with someone else. I just had to tell you."

"What about Ladybug? You used to be 'in love' her?"

"Ladybug will always have a special place in my heart. She was my first love. But Mari, you're my true love. Even if I'm not yours." At that Chat turned his gaze to the floor. Afraid of what she would say next.

"Chat. You're my true love too but you need to know something about me."

Chat lifted his head to look at the bluenette. Worry engulfing his eyes

"Kitty it's ok" Marinette comforted her kitty as best she could "your first love and true love are the same person"

Chats eyes widened.

"Tikki, Spots on" then with a flash of pink light. Marinette was gone and Ladybug took her place

"M'lady is my Princess? I thought I was the cat of misfortune but I think I have to be the luckiest guy in the world" Chat Noir smiled and jumped Ladybug into a hug.

"Tiki, Spots off" the pink light flashed and Marinette was back in her place.

"Ok, kitty it's your turn. Who's behind that mask of yours?"

"Oh, Princess I don't know if you will be able to handle it. I mean you used to have my posters wallpapering your room and my schedule hanging around here."

With that Marinette went pale

"Plagg, claws in" a flash of green engulfed the room and in Chat's place stood the boy that stole the girl's heart with just an umbrella and a laugh.

"Adrien?" was all Marinette could say

"You idiot. You knew all my stalker tendencies and you still were stupid enough to fall for me." She laughed

"To me, it was my princess taking an interest in her hidden knight"

"Well, you were definitely hidden that's for sure. I can't believe we didn't recognize each other. How stupid are we."

"Actually we can explain that" a small female voice sang.

"Hello, Adrien. It's nice to finally meet you. I am Tikki, Marinette's kwami. The reason you couldn't find each other is the same reason no one can find you. The miraculous has a kind of cloaking spell on it where no matter how much people try they will never uncover your true identity. Even if they do it by accident their brain just won't believe it."

"Guess that makes sense." Replied the blonde

"You bet it does now Adrien, where is my cheese. I'm hungry. Feed me."

"Plagg calm down its right here"

"Plagg, let's give these guys a little time to talk everything over. Let's go to the roof so we can catch up" the red kwami dragged the black kwami out of sight.


End file.
